


A Way To Unwind

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Hybrid AU, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Steve is a dog hybrid, Tony is a cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: After a few rainy days, Steve finds himself restless after being cooped up inside too long. Tony finds a way to help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	A Way To Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> For Happy Steve Bingo, Square N1, "Animal Ears"

The wind roared and the lightning cracked; Steve watched the rain fall outside and felt a bit restless. It had been pouring for a few days, just overall miserable conditions to be outside. He had tried to burn off energy in the gym, hoping that the exercise might make him unwind, but it just made him that much more excitable. 

Steve couldn’t help it - as a dog hybrid, running around outside was one of the things he loved to do. His tail wagged with a nervous energy. It wasn’t like he wanted to go play fetch or something, but a good run around all of Central Park or all along the East River would have felt great at the moment. 

“Something got you down, Cap?” 

Steve jumped in surprise to see Tony standing behind him. He hadn’t heard Tony enter the room - unsurprisingly, a cat hybrid like Tony would have the reflexes of one. Steve knew the rainy days suited Tony perfectly - content to hang out in a cozy lab, snuggled up next to warm machinery as he worked on suits. Tony was standing by the kitchen counter, starting to prepare a warm beverage for himself. Steve watched as Tony’s black, fluffy but luxurious tail lazily flicked back and forth, narrowly missing the cups and coffee maker on the other counter behind him.

“It’s the rain. I wish I could go for a long jog around the city, and I know I’m not going to get sick running around out there, but even I have my limits. It’s too gross out,” Steve replied.

Tony’s cat ears were now up at attention as he put the coffee grinds in his hands down. “Have you been working out?”

“Yeah, it didn’t burn off the energy like I hoped it would.”

“Hmm. Okay. Go sit on the couch. I’ll be right with you.”

Steve followed Tony’s instructions. Once Steve was seated in place, he watched as Tony finished preparing his next pot of coffee, his tail happily swishing back and forth as he packed in coffee grinds in the filter and filled the coffee maker with water and turned it on. Once that was finished, Tony strolled over to Steve. But instead of sitting next to Steve as he expected, Tony climbed onto the couch and sat on the back of the couch behind Steve, with his legs bracketing Steve on both sides. 

“Tony, what are you -”

“Shh. Relax.”

Steve felt Tony’s hands start playing with his hair, light finger scratches on the back of his puppy ears and an almost kneading motion into his scalp. The touches first sent exciting jolts down Steve’s spine, and then he recognized the motion Tony was making.

“Tony, are you . . . making biscuits on my head?”

“Shh. Don’t think. Relax,” Tony said as he continued the kneading motion. 

Steve took deep breaths and let Tony work. Tony took the time to lovingly scratch Steve’s ears, and then massage his scalp and then went down to Steve’s shoulders and upper back, doing this cycle over and over. Steve continued his deep breathing and started to feel that wound up energy inside him begin to uncoil. Slowly, with every pass of Tony’s touch, the tension fell away from Steve more and more. 

Relaxation slowly took over Steve’s whole body and turned to bliss. _ Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. _ Steve blushed as he realized how loudly his tail was wagging happily against the couch cushion. 

Tony chuckled lightly behind him. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.” 

“Tony, this feels great.” _ Please don’t stop,_ Steve wanted to add, but he held back. But Tony seemed to know what Steve was thinking, and continued to massage Steve without prompting. 

After about fifteen minutes, Steve let out a loud happy sigh, and Tony stopped massaging Steve’s head. He climbed down from the back of the couch, sliding down next to Steve. 

“Feel better?” Tony asked. He slowly blinked as he looked at Steve happily. 

“Yes, Tony, that felt so good. Thank you so much!”

“Can you stay here for a second?” Tony asked.

“Sure, why?”

Tony got up and grabbed a cup of coffee, and quickly hurried back to Steve. Tony slid his way onto Steve’s lap, curling up against him on the couch. 

Steve laughed. “I’m not allowed to get up now, am I?”

Tony smiled. “Oh, come on Steve, everyone knows it’s rude to move a snuggly cat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
